A Reaper's Fight
by Flipkicks
Summary: It's been 18 years since the invasion of Outworld and in those 18 years, new warriors appear in the fight against good and evil. The fate of the Realms lie with the actions of the new and old generation of Mortal Kombat
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new crossover called a Reaper's fight, a Mortal Kombat and Bleach crossover. The story takes place in the reboot timeline of Mk 9 but taking place in the new game Mk X. **

**Completely different from the game that's coming out in 3 months. The main character of this story is Ichigo as he is rather different then his canon-self as he is born in the Mk universe rather than a traveler from the bleach verse.**

**Hope you guys find the story interesting.**

* * *

><p><strong> Beginnings<strong>

It's has been 18 years since that fateful day where many of the warriors had fallen during their war against the Outworld king Shao Khan and his forces. Sonya Blade, special forces unit, and Johnny Cage, former Hollywood actor turn Earthrealm protector were the last two remaining active members of Raiden's team when the Former queen of Edenia Sindel killed many of their friends and allies.

During those 18 years, Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage have a daughter together, Cassie Cage; who takes up her mother's look and both of her parents personalities, the goofiness from her dad and the serious attitude of her mother.

Right now in a Chicago Apartment, Sonya Blade was resting after a serious training regimen with her daughter Cassie.

"You sure had come a long way Cassie." Sonya says as she takes out water bottle from her fridge.

"Well when you have a trained military mother and a stunt actor/martial artiest/actor for a father, you want to be something like both of you." Cassie says mockingly, her mother shakes her head.

"Well you were always interested in your fathers stunt job and when you saw us training together, you were more than eager to train with us." Sonya shot back at her daughter.

"Yeah yeah, by the way; are you ever going to tell me this 'Mortal Kombat' tournament you and dad participated?" Cassie asks her mother.

"Now isn't-"

"The time, I get that mom but you know I'm old enough to understand these things now. After all; my powers are appearing now." Cassie interrupts her mother and manifested a green ball in her hands, "Why's my power similar to dads by the way?" Knowing that her daughter wasn't gonna stop asking these repeated question, Sonya gives in.

"Look, you are not to talk to this to anyone from here on out ok?" Cassie nods to her mother, "Mortal Kombat is a tournament that pits us humans from Earthrealm."

"Earthrealm?" Cassie confusingly said.

"I'll explain it later. As I was saying, Mortal Kombat is where we have to win a tournament against another realm like us but different called Outworld. There has been 10 previous tournaments where most of the victories were Outworld's Champion Goro won the previous 9 tournaments but one of my friends Liu Kang won the tournament, securing our freedom until the next tournament. The Elder Gods made it clear to Outworld so that if they win 10 consecutive victories against us, our realm will merge with their's." Sonya explains Mortal Kombat to her daughter.

"So you and dad participated in Mortal Kombat on Earthrealm's side?" Cassie is very confuse on her mother's words.

Sonya sighs at her daughters intelligence, "Yes, we were on Earthrealm's side for the duration of the tournament. We lost but as I said, Liu Kang won the tournament." She explains once again to her daughter.

"Are you going to this again? Is there like another Mortal Kombat mom?"

"That I do not know Cassie, everything changed when the Elder Gods killed Shao Khan. Only Raiden knows if anything if that is gonna once again." Sonya replies back to her daughter.

"I see." Cassie goes to the fridge and takes out a bottle of water.

"Also have you figure out your career path? Since you're in your last couple of months of your senior year." Sonya decided to change the subject and asks her daughter.

"Figure I follow in your footsteps and join the Military. Instead of becoming the next great actor dad wanted me to become, why not start there?" Cassie shrugs. "By the way I heard about some guy in Japan thats strong but haven't heard anything from my friends." Cassie asks her mother who looks at her very confuse.

"And how would I know about some guy in Japan that's supposedly strong? I don't have those connections in Japan Cassie, even if I'm a special forces officer. What brings this up?"

"My friends friend has a relative in Japan that's been covering about some guy my age that's really strong and he's supposedly have some weird power like dad's but different, like Magic or something." That caught her mother's attention, while she may not be an active member of the special forces officer, Sonya is a top ranking officer of the Special forces.

"Magic you say? Hmm..." Sonya could find this trouble some but she'll have to get one of her allies to check things out in Japan. Perhaps Jax can investigate this guy but who knows since it's most likely a rumor. "You honestly think some guy in Japan has powers like us?" Sonya asks her daughter.

"Come on mom, you should at least check it out. After seeing you and dad training against each other with that magic thing, no harm checking it out." Cassie again tries to get her mother to check out that teenager in Japan.

"We'll see honey, once everything is settled I'll check if that teen has that 'magic' you are talking about later alright?" Cassie nods happily as Sonya sighs and shakes her head. "Come on, it's about time you go and find where you father is." Sonya orders her 18 year old daughter to which she nods and searches the apartment for her father.

'So could this teenager Cassie is referring to could be an ally to us? The Forces of Darkness have been on the rise of lately with Raiden going alone and getting back our deceased allies years ago.' Sonya continues to be in deep thought as she goes to her office. "Raiden, are you listening?" Sonya asks out loud as a bolt of lightning appeared right in front of her.

A man in a fully-grown man wearing predominately white robes and a blue vest, his face usually shadowed by a straw hat. "Yes Sonya?" He asks his friend and ally.

"My daughter says that there's is some kid in Japan that is supposedly strong and has some 'magic' ability. You think you can check it out?" Sonya asks the Thunder god.

"Magic?" Raiden mutters, "Is there any other info you that I can go on?"

"That's all I got. My daughter was the one who told me all this a few minutes ago. I do not know if he's good or evil but it wouldn't hurt if you can find out who this guy is." Sonya shrugs as Raiden cups his chin.

"You say he can be a worthy ally or our greatest threat but we have to find out who he or she is. Seems like we're going on a wild goose chase to find this one unknown warrior here in Earthrealm." Raiden says out loud and wonders who this person is.

"If only I knew Raiden, like I said; my daughter was the one who brought it up and we don't know whenever the forces of Darkness will act up once again and I'm already getting old for my age." Sonya felt sadden that she isn't in the fighting shape due to raising a family with her partner Johnny Cage, they do spar with one another but Sonya's been dealing with a lot of stress recently with work catching up to her.

"I see. I'll see who might this person might be, in the mean time; Sonya, you know that Cassie is going to get stronger in time." Sonya grimaces since only time will tell when Cassie is called to be a defender of Earthrealm.

"I know, I just wish that she didn't inherit our powers." She clutches her fists.

"Don't worry Sonya, I'll make sure your daughter is safe and sound when that time comes. Now if you'll excuse me." Raiden teleports away via his lightning and searches for that mysterious warrior Sonya's daughter mention.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the short chapter for a Reaper's fight. In time as the story progresses, the background of how each of the fighters were killed in MK9 will be revealed in time.<strong>

**I may put a love interest for Ichigo that's in the MK verse but no ideas yet as I'm mostly thinking on the whole dark story MK X is suppose to be. If you have ideas on a love interest, leave your thought on who should it be.**

**Since Mk X is going to have 3 variations of the cast, Ichigo will have 3 variations of his canon-self; Reaper, Quincy and ?. Hope to hear from you guys soon and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring to you a new chapter for A Reaper's fight. Even with a few views on this story, thank you guys for checking out the story. **

**Reviews:**

**At Senvisal: **I get a lot of ideas when I see how to incorporate how to make them very effective in the story. Ichigo is a mere human with his inheritance (his powers) from his parents so he won't have the Devil Bringer unless a huge amount of people want me to have him have that power.

**At It Pennywise: **Thank you for checking the story out. Ichigo is weak but that seriously weak. He hasn't unlocked his full potential of his power but when he trains with one of the defenders, he'll be strong enough to take on anyone. After training with them, he'll be able to access his powers like Blut.

**At Harbinger of Kaos: **Interesting idea on having Ichigo pair with Kitana. I'll be thinking on either his hollow or his fullbring as his last variation.

**Thank you to Black Bankai and Friaku for checking out this story as well. Also the story is also gonna have a couple timeskips to be at 25 years like the game itself.**

* * *

><p>Magic?<p>

Tokyo, Japan. The Next Day, 5:45 P.M.

Walking through the known streets of Karakura Town, an orange haired teen scowls as he saw 3 teens bullying another student. The orange haired teen was wearing a black hoodie, dark blue pants and white sneakers.

"Come on kid, we know you have our money." Said one of the bullies that cracked his knuckles.

"Why? I don't recall ever giving you guys any money." The small teen was backing up towards the wall until a blade was pointed at his throat.

"Listen kid, we own these streets. Either pay up or get a beat down." Said one of the bullies, wearing a baseball hat.

"I think that's enough." The orange haired teen interrupts the bullies.

"What the hell do you want Ichigo?" One of the teens glared at him as Ichigo shakes his head.

"Didn't you get the memo last time? Keep this up and you'll end up in a coma, remember?" Ichigo puts his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Really? And why should I follow that memo Ichigo? You're clearly out man here." The three bullies formed a triangle around him.

"You idiots don't learn shit." He mutters to himself as his eyes began glowing. He charges at the one in front of him and punches his chest, causing him to gasp for air. He turns his attention to the man on his left, he charges at him and sweeps his legs and elbows him in the chest.

They were all on the floor coughing up blood from the hard blows Ichigo hit them with. The last guy that was standing just fled the scene, not wanting to take part of the fight.

"Idiot." Ichigo shakes his head and sees the uninjured bullied teen, "You ok?" Ichigo asks the teen.

Getting a quick nods, he leaves the scene quickly too. "Seems everyone's afraid of me." Ichigo puts on his hoodie and walks away from the scene as well but unknown to him, there was someone watching the fight.

'So Sonya's daughter was correct after all. Even if he didn't show it, that boy possess strong powers within him.' Raiden is the one looking over this teenager name Ichigo. 'Perhaps I can have him aligned with the forces of good.' Raiden thought as he teleported away without anyone even noticing him.

Ichigo's Place, 7;45 P.M.

After beating down the bullies and finishing his homework, Ichigo was laying down on his bed, not in a care in the world. Closing his eyes and crossing his legs together, Ichigo was ready to take a nap that is until he felt a strange presences in the room with him. Manifesting a bow and arrow at the perpetrator with a stern look on his face, "Who are you?" Ichigo glares at the man standing in front of his bed.

"Relax, Ichigo. My name is Raiden and I'm here in need of your assistance." Raiden tries to calm the teen.

"Yeah as if." He retorted back at the thunder god, "Answer my question, who in the hell are you? I don't recall having an unknown quest in my room." Ichigo question Raiden once more and his arrow turn sky blue.

"As I said, I am Raiden. God of Thunder."

"Yeah and I'm the king of Fairies." Ichigo shot back once more, "What makes you think you are the real deal? I don't recall any 'gods' named Raiden or anything like that." Ichigo continues to stare at the 'Thunder God'.

"If I show you my powers, would you comply and lay down that weapon of yours?" Raiden asks the teen, who lowers his weapon down. Gathering a little of his powers, Raiden shows Ichigo the electricity around him, making Ichigo baffled. "You understand now? I am the God of Thunder."

"I believe that you have power of electricity but not this god status you are telling me. Only if you show me your god-like powers so to speak and no I do not wish to die if you are going to volunteer me as an test subject." Ichigo said as he dissolved his bow and arrow.

"As I said, I'm only here in need of your assistance." Raiden said calmly to the orange haired teen.

"Really? Why do you need my assistance? I'm only a student." Ichigo's questions the Thunder God.

"You are aware that power you demonstrated isn't very human right?" Raiden questions him back.

"Yeah I know that. I've been aware of my powers since I was 10 years old. I've recently got more use to my bow and arrow thing for awhile." Ichigo kept a stern look at the Thunder God.

"Recently?"

"Yeah, I've only gotten use to my new powers for about a good year or so." Raiden looks at him very confuse, "This was the power I awoken 8 years ago." Ichigo manifested a large broadsword, making Raiden baffled once he saw his other power.

"Weaponry-like magic?"

"Magic?" Ichigo question the Thunder God.

"Seems you aren't aware what is really going on. if you wish Ichigo, I can have one of my allies train you in the arts of Kombat and they'll tell you about our past." Raiden offers to the orange haired teen.

"Past? Is there any shady deals that you did?" Ichigo was about to pull his sword from his back that is until Raiden gestures him to calm down.

"Not exactly Ichigo. Well tell you our true purpose here in Earthrealm."

"Earthrealm?" Ichigo is very confuse on what he was trying to say.

"Maybe if this would help." Raiden puts his left hand on Ichigo's shoulders and soon he teleported the both of them somewhere he has no idea where they are.

Unknown Realm.

Ichigo had his eyes closed once he felt the ground. "Where are we?" Ichigo slowly open his eyes to see a beautiful world.

"This is Edenia, a world that is similar to Earthrealm Ichigo." Raiden briefly explains to Ichigo who then walks on and is beyond astonished, "You sure this isn't part of uh...Earthrealm?" Once he looks down at the deep waterfall, Ichigo was now scared of the deep fall. "Ok, I don't think so."

"You believe me now?" Raiden crosses his arms together and keeps a stern look.

"Yeah but where is this ally of yours?" Ichigo asks Raiden.

"There." He points at the highest pillar by the castle. Nodding, Raiden teleports the both of them to that tall pillar. Once there, Ichigo sees a woman with her back turn away in a blue themed outfit.

"Who's there?" She asks them.

"Princess Kitana." Raiden kept his composure intact as the woman in front of them known as 'Princess' Kitana.

"Lord Raiden?" Kitana didn't know that her friend and ally. "Is there a reason why you're here?" Kitana asks the Thunder God.

"This is our new ally, Ichigo and he may be an asset in the upcoming battles. I sense great power in this boy." Raiden was confident enough in Ichigo, even though he never saw his true powers.

"Is that so..." She turns her attention to Ichigo, "Well Ichigo, I'm Princess Kitana, heir to the Edenia throne. It's nice to meet you." Kitana bows her head as did Ichigo.

"Uh...It's nice to meet you as well Princess Kitana." Ichigo replies back to her.

"Kitana, can you train Ichigo to harness his powers? He's rather unique with his powers." Raiden asks the princess.

"I think so, I sense a great power in him that's not truly unlocked." Kitana looks back at Ichigo, "If it's alright with you Ichigo, I'll be more than happy to train you in the arts of Kombat."

"If you guys see talent in me and want to 'unlock' the potential and since I don't have a way back home, might as well train and see this 'talent' you all been mentioning. So, I'll help you guys out." Ichigo obliges to them.

"Is there any family you wish to talk to before we start?" Raiden asks him, who shakes his head.

"Don't have any. I'm an orphan." Ichigo stated to them, "I never knew my parents, so I was raised in a orphanage for the past 18 years."

"Sorry, I didn't-" Ichigo stops him.

"Don't worry, you don't have to be sorry Raiden. No one has to be sorry." Ichigo stated to the Thunder God.

"I see." Raiden turns his attention to Kitana, "Kitana, I expect great things coming from you to train this young one. He could be a very important ally to our cause." He then teleports away, leaving the two alone.

"Well Ichigo, if you are ready; this way." Kitana leads the way as the two would walk towards the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter, Ichigo and Cassie Cage are my two main protagonists of the story. Even though I might be running this story a but faster, I'll be trying my best to slow things down as the story progresses. <strong>

**Ichigo will be training with Kitana and learn his abilities and will get to know the past from the previous and current protectors of Earthrealm. He will learn more and more as the story. When the two characters meet, Ichigo and Cassie will share a brother and sister type relationship since Ichigo doesn't know who his family is. **

**Still debating on a Ichigo and Kitana pairing so I decided on making a small poll with the girls listed on the profile. Since there isn't a lot of females in the MK verse, it'll be a small poll.**

**Hope to hear what you guys have to say and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys Flipkicks here and I bring you a new chapter for A Reaper's Fight. Thanks for checking out the story and tuning in. **

**With 17 votes, Kitana is in the lead following with Jade with 8 votes, Lei Mei with 3 votes and a vote for Kira. Kitana will be Ichigo's main love interest and Kitana will wonder her relationship with Liu Kang as he becomes more darker than his canon self after the events of Mk 9. **

**I do not own neither series**

* * *

><p><strong>Earthrealm's 2 new warriors<strong>

Venice Beach, California, Cassie's Room (Cage Residence). 4 months later

Getting a pack of ice and placing it on her eye, Cassie didn't think she'll face an opponent like Frost, who was a cyromancer based one her frozen hair and seeing her breath visible, she would never thought that she would face a Lin Kuei warrior like her mother once told her.

"Jacqui, you ok?" Cassie asks her best friend.

"Yeah, I've took worst hits than those guys before." Jacqui shrugs it off as she rests on the couch. "Didn't think you'll save the day Cage." Jacqui mutters to herself as she lays down on the couch.

"I didn't think that chaos was a habit of mine until today." Cassie decided to head to the kitchen and grab a water bottle. "Can't believe I was gonna face this chick or have the Black Dragon clan rain down on the scene." She sighs tiredly and walks back to the living room.

"Still, you think that your parents are going to the rescue?" Jacqui asks her.

"I doubt that." Cassie retorted back at Jacqui. 4 months ago after Cassie's high school graduation, her parents decided to get a divorce after unreconciled differences. She decided to go with her father since she decided to 'follow' her mother's footsteps and join the military. It has been 2 months since she joined the training corp and she's been doing it with her father's attitude.

"So, did you ask your mother about that teen in Japan?" Jacqui decided to change the subject and goes on her computer.

Cassie shrugs, "I do not know. It'll be interesting if she did but I don't think so." She jumps onto the couch and relaxes herself.

"Still, who is that teen? There are things on the web saying that the teen is actually a male." Cassie looks at her best friend, very curious.

"Seriously?" She questions.

"Yeah, apparently his name is Ichigo Kurosaki, same age as us, about 5'10 and here is his picture." Jacqui turns her computer around for Cassie to see him.

"Orange hair..." Was the first thing Cassie, "He has orange hair. Is that even his real hair color?" Cassie question.

"That's the first thing you question? His hair?" Jacqui raises her left eyebrow.

"I can't help it! I mean look at it!" Jacqui shakes her head from her best friend. "Well I have to admit, he is rather cute." Cassie mutters out loud.

"You think anyone's cute Cassie." Jacqui shakes her head once more, "He's been missing for the past 4 months from what the rumors on the internet say." That catches her attention.

"Really?" She asks surprisingly.

"Let me see..." Jacqui looks up Ichigo's profile on a military secret service profile site, she instantly got the info on Ichigo Kurosaki. "Name: Ichigo Kurosaki, Age 19, Parents: Unknown, Last seen: 4 months ago. Last person to see him: Raiden." Both girls were surprise to hear that. Raiden was both of their mentors and he was the last person to see the orange haired teen Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Raiden was the last person to see Ichigo?" Cassie looks at her confusingly.

"Well if Raiden has something to do with this then my mom must had told him! I told my mom about it." Cassie couldn't believe that her mom told her about the orange haired teen to Raiden.

"So what are you going to do about it? Ichigo's been missing for 4 months and only Raiden knows where Ichigo is." Jacqui replies to her friend.

"I might have to ask my mom about this."

Elsewhere: Edenia

As Ichigo continues training with the princess, he continues to pant tiredly.

"You...are...really...pushing it...Kitana." He continues to pant tiredly. Kitana only smirks behind her mask.

"Are you upset Ichigo?" A tick mark appeared on his forehead.

"With you princess? Hell yeah I'm pissed!" He retorted back at the princess, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "I only can use my 'Reaper' powers you call them, I can't fully use my 'bowmen' powers." He pants.

"My my...I didn't think the person under my wing, let alone someone that has caught my attention." She walks up to him seductively, causing the young teen to blush.

"Uh..." Ichigo couldn't get the right words out of his mouth as he felt her hands on his shoulders. "Princess?"

"You are still young Ichigo. I couldn't help but tease you. You are sure display a tough guy but you an innocent child." He continues to blush as she laughs at him.

"Can you cut it out!?" He yells angrily at her. "When did you start to tease me Kitana? Shouldn't you lead your people or help the others warriors of Earthrealm?" He tries to have the princess at like one.

"I know that Ichigo but since you are under my wing, I need to teach you the basics of kombat. Raiden says you have great potential to be one of Earthrealm's greatest warriors." Kitana says as she lowers her mask so that Ichigo can see her beauty.

"Princess?"

"I forgot that this is the first time you've seen me without my mask." Her eyes softened as Ichigo remembered something she had told him.

"Are you sure that you want to proceed to this Kitana? Last thing I remember you had something with a man named Liu Kang, the champion of Mortal Kombat. And plus we've only known each other for 4 months. I still want to know the princess of Edenia and Raiden should appear when the time has come for us to act." He reasons with her as both their heads connect.

"I know..." She took a brief paused, "I know. I don't think me and Liu Kang have anything. Last time I've seen him was before I had to face my mother years ago." The memory of her facing her mother was traumatizing when her mother did killed her. "You are something else Ichigo. I didn't think I would become close to someone else beside my friend Jade." She then remembers what had happened years ago.

"I'm sorry if I unexpectedly brought her up. I'm sorry my lady." He bows his head and apologizes to her. He remembers that Jade decided to stay back so that Kitana can go back to being human once more. While he may not have seen it, Ichigo knew how close she was with Jaden based on the stories she told him.

"You don't have to apologize Ichigo. I knew that you didn't mean to bring it up." She decided to give her friend a kiss on the cheek, which Ichigo didn't expect from the princess.

"Uh..." His face brightened up like a light bulb.

"Still easily to tease." She smiles as Ichigo's face now turns red. Without any ideas, he decided to walk away as Kitana knew Ichigo was probably done for the day. 'Innocent to the very end.' She thought as she walks behind him. 'You are destined to be someone great Ichigo and you'll lead the new generation of Earthrealm's defenders.'

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the chapter guys, sorry for the no update. I've been busy with writing my other stories and dealing with homework. Mk X is only a month away and I'll be on that so I can get a better understanding on the story. <strong>

**Ichigo will meet Cassie and the other new generation of fighters and he'll develop the 'brother-sister' relationship with Cassie since he wants a reason to live (besides with Kitana). **

**Hope to hear on what you guys think of the chapter and as always, I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
